


Breathe

by sinspiration



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anxiety, Bathing/Washing, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Panic Attacks, Service!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:30:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6652426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinspiration/pseuds/sinspiration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bitty is drowsing in the bathtub when Jack literally bursts in, scaring Bitty awake and nearly out of his wits. But then Jack nearly falls forward, practically throwing himself next to the tub, next to Bitty, and Bitty has a hand in Jack’s hair, the other on his shoulder, between one moment and the next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Some service!Jack because why not??

Bitty is drowsing in the bathtub when Jack literally bursts in, scaring Bitty awake and nearly out of his wits. But then Jack nearly falls forward, practically throwing himself next to the tub, next to Bitty, and Bitty has a hand in Jack’s hair, the other on his shoulder, between one moment and the next.

“Jack, Jack, honey, look at me,” Bitty says firmly. Jack is breathing hard, pulse leaping underneath Bitty’s fingertips. “Sweetheart, I’m fine, and you’re fine, you’re here with me, whatever happened, we can take care of it together, okay? Just breath in and out, with me.” Bitty takes Jack’s hand and places it on his own chest, letting him feel Bitty’s inhales and exhales, leaning forward to touch their foreheads together. He has no idea what sent Jack into a panic, and it doesn’t matter. Jack came to _him_ , for help and for comfort, so by god that’s what Bitty’s gonna give him.

Minutes tick by, and Jack’s breathing finally starts to settle, no longer the panicky bursts of before. Bitty keeps up his constant litany of soothing words, assuring Jack that they’re fine, whatever it is they can deal with it, things are fine.

“Thank you,” Jack eventually croaks out, before falling completely silent.

“Hey,” Bitty snags Jack’s chin, lifts him up so they can meet eyes. He smiles gently. “Back with me?” Jack nods. “Don’t feel up to talking much yet?” Jack shakes his head. “Okay. Okay, honey, that’s fine. Do you want me to get out? We can curl up together?” 

Jack lets out a shaky breath and shakes his head. So Bitty tries the other option.

“You want to get in with me?” Jack nods. “Well go on, then,” Bitty says encouragingly. “Clothes off, please. Unless… unless you wanna keep em on, right now.”

In response, Jack stands up like a shot, pulling off his shirt and shucking his pants and briefs at speed. Then he’s stepping into the large tub, water sloshing everywhere, crowding Bitty in close, burying his face in Bitty’s neck. His breaths are still steady though, which is something.

Bitty sits there and strokes Jack where he can reach, nothing sexual about it, just comforting motions up and down his back, his hair, his arms, as he continues to murmur platitudes. Tells Jack that he loves him, over and over in different ways.

When Jack leans back this time, Bitty can see him swallow, tasting the words before he opens his mouth.

“Yes?” Bitty prompts, when Jack hesitates. “What would you like? Can you tell me? I know you can, Jack, you’re so good at telling me what you need.” Jack lets out a soft noise and Bitty adds, “You _are_  good. You can do it, you can tell me. Quick and quiet, if you want.” 

“I’d like to wash you,” Jack mumbles, barely a breath, and it’s a good thing Bitty listens hard. “Please.”

Bitty smiles. “There now, that was wonderful. Thank you for telling me. And of course, Jack, if you want.” He pulls Jack in to hug him tight. “I’m all yours,” he murmurs against Jack’s neck.

Jack shivers, but he’s back to not speaking, and Bitty lets him maneuver them around to that they’re sitting across from each other in the large tub, while Jack gets the loofa Bitty likes and the soap, and a washcloth for rinsing. Jack then carefully reaches out and takes Bitty’s left arm, running the loofa gently up and down it, under his armpit, in between each finger, following with the washcloth, before giving the same treatment to Bitty’s right arm, both his legs. Bitty keeps still, only moving when Jack moves him, and closes his eyes to relish the feel of it. “This is really nice, Jack,” he mumbles. “Thank you.”

Jack adds more soap and then runs the loofa up and down Bitty’s chest, over his shoulders, then pulls Bitty fully into his lap to reach his back. Bitty lets out a quiet groan of pleasure, and tilts his head up to see Jack’s smile, before closing his eyes again. 

He’s full on back to drowsing in the cooling water when Jack finally sets the loofa and washcloth aside, and just curls his arms around Bitty’s back. “C’mon,” Jack says quietly. “Let’s get dry and go to bed.”

“Mm. Pick me up?” Jack huffs a laugh but does, standing carefully, mindful of the wetness and Bitty in his arms. He snags a towel off the rack and carries Bitty, both of them still dripping, to the bedroom.

Once there, Jack lays Bitty down at the foot of the bed and dries him with the same careful attention he’d shown in the washroom. His attention to himself is much more cursory, just enough that he isn’t too cold and wet as he pulls the covers back. Then he gathers Bitty up again, and sets him down on the sheets, coming to join him moments later. Jack lays down on his side so that they’re back to chest, and Bitty immediately curls his arm around Jack and pulls them just that much closer together.

Bitty presses a kiss to the top of Jack’s shoulder. “Feeling better?” 

“Yeah. Thanks, Bitty.”

Bitty doesn’t bother telling Jack he doesn’t need to thank him. Sometimes that’s what Jack needs to say. “I love you,” he says instead.

Jack curls his fingers around Bitty’s own. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [justwritins](http://justwritins.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, currently all cp all the time. Come say hi!


End file.
